tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Denis605
Hi, welcome to Tractor & Construction Plant Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the RostSelMash page. There's plenty of information to add to the project, so I hope you'll stay with us and help make many more improvements. The aim is to gather information on every make and model of Tractor, Construction Plant machine, Steam tractor and Truck built, as well as related material and list every example in preservation both in the UK and world wide. Details of Museums, Clubs and Private collections of preserved vintage and classic machinery is also very welcome. The site covers all makes of machinery, so if its missing add it please ! :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article. :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we (and others) can credit your contributions to you ! We're really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- BulldozerD11 (Talk) 16:59, 14 February 2010 Re recent edits Thanks for creating the RostSelMash and ACROS 530/535/540/560 pages. I am however concerned as some of the text appears to be lifted directly from the companies web site, along with the images. The direct copying of other peoples web pages is not permitted for copyright reasons (unless like wikipedia articles they have a Creative Commons license for the content). So a rewrite is required of the text, with the images having a suitable copyright tag added (some have a tag that looks to be the wrong one for the images used), unless a link is provided to a source that indicates they are Public Domain images. Fair use may be used on the machinery photos, with a back link to the source (Rostselmash web site). Note:A lot of the text reads as a Press release with to much PR type wording in it at this time, rather than an article describing the company and its products. The addition of more internal links (to related articles) and moving the external links from heading to references attached to the text would improve them. The related Buhler and Versatile articles can be linked and also updated with more info on the RostSelMash take over, and current model range information. What markets are RostSelMash machines being sold in and are any being badged as other brands in specific markets ? Thanks again for creating the articles - BulldozerD11 18:27, February 15, 2010 (UTC) :Hi Denis, Thanks for additional pages on related companies and product lines. I see while i was writing the above note you had added some linked articles. I have renamed some of these as the names were ambiguous e.g 2000 series could be by any body so it is now at Versatile 2000 Series. I have also added some standard Tractor Wikia sections to some of the articles and examples of inline references in the body text. Linking related articles is part of the power of the wikia format. Standard format is to have a lead sectio, history, products, see also. references, and finish with external links (usualy to company home page or similar if a defunct co), with the bottom of the page having 'Navigation boxes' (navbox) that provide links to lots of related pages. (see other manufactures for examples) :A standard section is listing model ranges for manufacturers which then allows separate articles to be created for each model or series, which i see you have started to create articles for so thanks for helping to expand the coverage of Tractor Wikia. :If you have any quires on layout, content, copyright etc or disagree with my changes please contact me on my talk page or if article specific by the articles talk (discussion) page - BulldozerD11 22:01, February 15, 2010 (UTC)